


Dear Dairy

by alexcat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Someone is writing in their diary.





	

DEAR DIARY

Dear diary,

He must never know how I feel. I’ve fought it since the first time I saw him. He’s not what I want or need. The fight comes first. Always. So many people have died to get us as far as we are. I have no right. None at all. 

I feel almost giddy when I see the Falcon, that silly hunk of junk. I tell myself there will be time someday for us, for me to fall in love with Han Solo. 

In my heart I know it will never be. Leia loves him as well. 

Always,   
Luke


End file.
